Some environments where piping systems are placed can be harsh. Piping systems used in offshore marine environments are particularly harsh and piping systems in such environments are exposed to the rigors of high winds, salt, and sea spray which can damage and corrode the piping systems. Such damage is particularly prevalent at the pipe and pipe support surfaces where the effects of stress and strain on the pipe systems combine with effects to the harsh weather environment to accelerate such corrosion and damage. Consequently, a need exists for a high strength, corrosion resistant pipe coating and pipe support system.